


The Death of Equius and Nepeta

by purplepurrity



Category: Homestuck, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Sadstuck, equius and nepeta die, it hurt my feels, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurrity/pseuds/purplepurrity
Summary: This is a ballad I wrote to cover the death of the meowrails, Equius and Nepeta. It is very fucking sadstuck. So goddamn sadstuck. It will hurt your feels. Have fun.





	The Death of Equius and Nepeta

I

The room was dimly lit

Filled to the brim with bits

And pieces of spare parts and broken robots

Nothing but junk now

 

Standing between the piles

Two people stood

They looked miles apart

In personality and mood

One stood tall, strong; shirt ripped

He clearly had a fearsome grip

The other was shorter

Seemingly a thwarter

With a long green coat and bright blue tail

Swishing around without fail

 

Why must we do this, Nepeta?

His booming voice shoots through the room

Commanding, quite the boom

To have fun, silly Equius

Her sing-song tone floats around

A lovely sound

 

She snatched his dark, broken shades

And plopped a bright blue hat upon his head

Much to his dismay

Let's play, before you go

A smile spreads across her face

He could not break such a happy face

 

The two friends played

Laid upon the piles

Impersonating each other

Having fun together

Until their fun ceased

 

I must go.

Blunt and strong, as he always was

It is dangerous now, so hide in the vents

Do not come out until I consent

He ushered her within the large, hallow vents

The grate clanged shut

She was safe, somewhat

 

II

Heavy footsteps clamber within

The seemingly empty laboratory

Gamzee! Come out!

The shout echoed around

He was unaware that this was about to get gory

 

Red glasses in the dark

Relaxation took its mark

It was a friend, not a foe, in this dark

The red glasseyed fellow barks an order

Spewing hatred, anger, vice

He did not want to speak twice

 

KNEEL

The order barked with malice

Sweat poured down the strong male

His calloused hands clenched

 

A soft creak, whipping air

A cry of despair rolled out

A single arrow jutted from his knee

Blue blood trickling, all that can be seen

 

honk HONK honk HONK

Red filled the offender's eyes

Insanity focused on its prize

Gamzee was forever gone

And Equius was but his pawn

creak... SNAP

The bow was broken

Someone else was heartbroken

 

Fear filled his body, eyes hidden by dark shades

He was soon to meet Hades

Rage filled the pair of eyes

String creeped around the heir

A necklace of death

A smile spread with the final breath

She was safe

 

III

Green eyes filled with terror

Gazing down upon a blue face

Taken into death's embrace

 

Rage gleamed in tear filled eyes

CLANG! HISS

She leapt out

Vengeance shall occur with these claws outstretched

She wanted to shout

 

SNAP

A hand gripped her wrist

Broken with a single clenched fist

A grin spread across his face

Forcing her claws across his face

He seemed to be in a daze

A daze of rage

 

A thud sounded through the room

She had dropped down

Terror gazed upon the insanity looming

Honking filled her ears

Clubs scraped against the ground

Death was near

 

IV

Two friends lay on the floor

Swirls of green and blue, splattered about

Bodies with life no more

Lives ended at age 13

Never to laugh or pout or shout

 

Two friends lay on the ground

Death has embraced them

Their souls are now bound

To where they shall meet again

Where neither shall pain

Where the dead play


End file.
